planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Zenith VX-5
|-|Basic= } |Align= } |Name = Zenith VX-5 |Image = Zenith VX-5.png |Description = Vanu Labs' close-to-midrange Zenith VX-5 uses advanced crystalline structures to significantly reduce weight without compromising on strength. It features both precision hipfire and increased movement speed while aiming. |Empire = VS |Can Use = Light Assault/Engineer |Fire Rate = 723 |MaxDamage = 143/10 |MinDamage = 112/60 |Velocity = 460 |Reload Speed = 2.18s/2.5s |Ammunition = 30/210 |Hip Accuracy = 1/1.25/1.25/1.75/0.1 |Aim Accuracy = 0.1/0.2/0.1/0.35/0.05 |AccuracyEx = 5/1.75 |Range = Medium |Fire Modes = Automatic, 2x Burst, Semi-Automatic |Vertical Recoil = 0.295 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.2465/0.2748 |Horizontal Tolerance = 0.78195 |Recoil Angle = 4/5 |Recoil Bias = → |Recoil Decrease = 18 |First Shot = 2.4 |Headshot = 2 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.75 |Cert Cost = 1000 |SC Cost = 699 |Weapon Type = Carbines}} |-|AE= } |Align= } |Name = Zenith VX-5AE |Image = Zenith VX-5AE.png |Description = Vanu Labs' close-to-midrange Zenith VX-5 uses advanced crystalline structures to significantly reduce weight without compromising on strength. It features both precision hipfire and increased movement speed while aiming. |Empire = VS |Can Use = Light Assault/Engineer |Weapon Type = Carbines |Fire Rate = 723 |MaxDamage = 143/10 |MinDamage = 112/60 |Velocity = 460 |Reload Speed = 2.18s/2.5s |Ammunition = 30/210 |Hip Accuracy = 1/1.25/1.25/1.75/0.1 |Aim Accuracy = 0.1/0.2/0.1/0.35/0.05 |AccuracyEx = 5/1.75 |Range = Medium |Fire Modes = Automatic, 2x Burst, Semi-Automatic |Vertical Recoil = 0.295 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.2465/0.2748 |Horizontal Tolerance = 0.78195 |Recoil Angle = 4/5 |Recoil Bias = → |Recoil Decrease = 18 |First Shot = 2.4 |Headshot = 2 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.75 |Cert Cost = Unavailable |SC Cost = Unavailable |Note = Available as part of Fifth Anniversary Bundle. }} The Zenith VX-5 is a faction-specific carbine designed by Vanu Labs. It is one of the carbines released in the April 16th 2014 patch, along with the Terran Republic's HC1 Cougar and the New Conglomerate's AF-4A Bandit. As Vanu labs is directly affiliated with the Vanu Sovereignty, this weapon is only available for use by VS light assault and engineer troops. While only boasting a moderately high fire rate of 723 rpm being merely a sidegrade, it is the only Vanu Sovreignty carbine that possesses highly desirable .75x movement speed multiplier while Aiming Down Sights (Most weapons have .5x) this allows players to be more mobile than the closely affiliated VX6-7 in which the Zenith VX-5 shares the same tight hipfire cone of fire. The Zenith trades off accuracy and its long range potential, for being more versatile than its close quarters companions, it also comes with a wider selection of attachments that emphasize its versatility. This means it is in competition with the Solstice SF carbine, the Solstice outcompetes the Zenith at longer ranges due to its accuracy and recoil but the Zenith outconpetes the Solstice at the close-to-medium ranges. The Zenith is for those that prefer a weapon designed for close quarters but still have more reach than the Serpent VE92 and VX6-7 Carbines. The weapon costs 1000 cert points and will only be unlocked for the character whom you purchased it on, or 699 Daybreak Cash, which will unlock for all VS characters on your Station Account. This weapon is often considered a cross between the close range Serpent VE92 and the NS-11C. The Zenith shares the NS traits of adaptability, accuracy, low recoil and tight cone of fire, while also having a fire-rate more similar to the Serpent or VX6. The Zenith does have access to an advanced forward grip, which none of the mentioned weapons have, as well as a special model that sets it apart from other VS carbines, which, with the exception of the blue Serpent, look exactly the same. The closest factional equivalent would be the LC3 Jaguar for the Terran Republic, which features a higher rate of fire, a longer reload and fewer attachment options. The closest factional equivalent would be the AF-4A Bandit for the New Conglomerate, which shares the .75 ADS move speed multiplier and similar attachment options, but has damage and firerate more similar to most NC carbines. Not having access to any ammo types, this weapon really does its best at close-medium range. With an Advanced Foregrip and a compensator, this weapon becomes incredibly controllable, with an Advanced Laser Sight, this weapon is just as accurate as the VX6-7 from the hip. If a compensator and laser sight are paired, the result is a surprisingly adaptable weapon, with very low recoil and a hipfire cone of fire only slightly larger than the serpent's. This setup will allow for close range accuracy from the hip and medium range accuracy while aiming, without the extra equip time from the forward grip. Damage with Range: 143 @ 10 meters 125 @ 39 meters 112 @ 60 meters Attachments Effectiveness Ribbons and Medals It is possible to get both Ribbons and Medals for using the Zenith VX-5. Each Ribbon is a standard reward for achieving a set amount of kills with the Zenith VX-5. Medals relate to how many overall kills you have with the Zenith VX-5. Ribbons Medals History *December 1, 2016 Update **Hipfire minimum cone of fire while airborne now uses the same minimum hipfire cone of fire as a player who is walking. Media Zenith VX-5 review by CAMIKAZE78 (2014.05.09) Zenith VX-5 review by Wrel (2014.07.20) Category:Carbines